Fatal Destiny
by Takeru1679
Summary: A war that involve two huge kingdoms, each with their own ideals and goals, have become nothing more than endless bloodshed and rampages. Few have also took advantage of this chaos to do unspeakable crimes. However in the midst of all this, a group of rebel assassins have begun setting things right with the goal on saving the innocent and killing the sinful! 17 plus content!
1. Chapter 1

The battle was near its end, as the Craft Knight's final wall for protection has been destroyed. They were utterly cornered; some even have already fled before being killed anyway by the enemy. With pride, the Leader of the Division of the Craft Knights, Siegard, looked at his finest warriors, the recruits he had personally trained.

"Even the First King could've never expected three of the most influential Leaders of the Protectors to suddenly ambush us here, at our weakest point. I won't lie to you all, we are outnumbered and the chances are slim" he said while fixating his shield and sword.

"However, if we can kill at least one of the Leaders, we will be able to pull this through. Now come, my brothers!" he then sets up his weapon and readies for battle. The troops follow.

"Focus on one of the Leader, and take him down!"

A wave of enemies marches towards the small troop, but soon it is seen that they are able to stand their ground, even when outnumbered. They all rally each other and swing powerful strikes together.

"…I see one of them" Siegard sets his focus onto one of the Leaders, the famed lance-wielder Nexres. He leaps in front of the man and swing his sword.

"This will be it!" he continues to swing before he realizes that Nexres was smiling. To his surprise, there was the presence of a magical barrier repelling all of his attacks.

"Did you really expect that a general of my prestige would be careless about my own life, what a joke you Craft Knights are" he laughs him off as he begins to initiate a battle. No matter what Siegard would do, all of his attacks would deflect back. On the other hand, Nexres was able to unleash a combo that targeted Siegard's limbs to force immobilization.

"Due to your carelessness, even your troops are getting killed like cows in a slaughterhouse" he was forced to watch as his army was cut down, tortured and insulted to their demise.

Nexres then pulls out a small gun. "I'm not interested to keep a failure's head, so I'll just use this instead" he aimed it right between the eyes. With nothing left, Siegard lets himself to perish. It was all over for him.

Three shots were made, each hitting at the precise area.

"Okay, let's finish raiding this place and get all the women we can get, party time!" Nexres announces the victory sign, as his army cheers in response.

The once noble meeting room for the Craft Knights was changed to a filthy celebration hall, where wine was spilled everywhere as the Protector Army laugh in joy while torturing the rest of the troops as well as raping the maidens.

"Nexres, we'll be leaving back to our bases now! We can't have too much fun in this place, or we'll drive ourselves insane" the two other Protector leaders said, already prepared to move away.

"This is a good victory for us, but don't go telling the authorities what we're doing right now, or else we might get in trouble with our King"

As they leave the destroyed castle, Nexres was calling in another maiden to serve him. A girl with blonde hair entered, bringing another bottle of wine. On the floor was the previous maiden, killed with her blood still fresh on the floor.

"That girl was killed because she was rather disobedient towards me. I'll assume that you won't do the same mistake?" he tosses out his cup and ask for another refill. The girl started pouring the wine, as it fills up very quickly.

"That's enough" the cup was already full but she kept pouring anyways. This pissed off Nexres and in anger, slaps the girl hard. The girl looked at his demonic expression. She started to laugh hard.

"What in the… are you broken already? God, did those dirty soldiers already got their hands onto you" he pulled out his gun and aimed onto her head. "No way~ I'm not interested in boys like you" she suddenly stood up and walk towards him.

"You wanna see something fun?"

In a matter of seconds, the whole room exploded, leaving a thick amount of debris. All the soldiers immediately halt their celebrating to the realization that they were under attack.

"Battle position-"before a commander issued his command, a spear was already pierced into his chest. The spear wielder spins his blade to completely cut off the body and stood up onto the table.

"This is a raid within a raid! For those of you who don't know what that is, it is simply that we are going to kill you here" the soldiers begin leaping onto him to pin him down.

The man began to incite to himself,

[Judgement; Eliminate]

Everyone in the room was cut in half after that incitement, as their blood splatter like paint. He shoved off a bit of the blood from his face before reaching towards the hostages. Although they were released, they ran away in fear as they thought they have seen the face of a demon. He began scratching his head as he was already used to it.

"If you're going to send a Thank-You letter, my name is Sigil Sitirius! I accept fan mails every Monday!" he joked before moving along.

In the chambers far from the action, where most of the Maidens have been locked up, they were given a ray of hope as a girl with a notable purple hair with light armour appear to open the jail cells. She didn't say much, as she didn't want anyone to find out of their escape.

"Eh, who's there?" unfortunately, a large amount of men appeared in front of the exit, looking for their next sex victim.

"Hey, look at this girl! She's trying to become a hero or something with that small bow of hers" they all hold their laughter as they punch her on her stomach. She drops down to the ground instantly, before slowly standing up again. The men ignored her as they begin to search for another beauty.

She pulled her Bow and aimed at one of them. As she pulls the strings, the bow began to look longer, wider and more radiant. She pulled it further than a normal Bow's capabilities and then, shot out a barrage of light arrows rapidly. The arrows ripped all of the men apart, before becoming a homing projectile that would kill the rest of the soldiers on the hallway. The drunken men were powerless as the arrows pierce through them.

"Follow!" The girl shouted as she led the Maiden to safety. She would shoot enemies that were still a few meters away from her, each resulting in a fatality.

She then suddenly halts when she hears a weeping sound. After ordering the Maidens to move forward, she backtracks to a dark room near the edge of the hallway.

As she opens the door, she realizes that she was in a midst of a rape scene, with the victim crying out of exhaustion. She looked at the archer desperately. The men in the room were better equipped, and her Bow could potentially kill the girl in the process. She had to do something, and with hard resolve, she acts.

She pulls out a Tomahawk made out of Obsidian, and swiftly strikes the man in front of her. He died from the impact immediately, but now the archer was hit at her legs with a hammer which shattered some of her bones. She still stood up, however, and began to swing at another target, killing him instantly. A tanky soldier went to charge at her, slamming her to the wall but still not dropping her down. She jumps at the last two men and finishes them off.

Although ripping a few muscles, she began to move towards the victim and offered her cloth to cover her body.

"I'm sorry I was late… I know you've gone through an traumatizing experience…" The maiden shook her head, and is actually more worried about her saviour's condition.

She led the last maiden outside, where another person was gathering the hostages. His most notable feature would be his fancy fedora, which seemed way out of the current fashion.

"Oh Maya, you look more beautiful every time you finish a battle or two!" he complimented her before receiving a punch in the shoulder by her frustration. "Anyways, I'll drive them to the nearby Village who agreed to help us" With a snap of his fingers, a Redstone aura began forging a four-wheeled vehicle which soon became solid enough to ride.

"Let's go, ladies!" he led them into the vehicles.

"You too Maya, a woman such as yourself can't stay beautiful with those injuries" he winks before carrying Maya into a special seat for her injured body.

"Your behavior on trying to swoon every girl you meet makes me sick, Kaiser"

"You're welcome"

Meanwhile back in the halls, Sigil eventually arrives at the debris area where the explosion occurred. The blonde girl was sitting on top of a destroyed pillar as she admired the destruction.

"Hey! Nice work on the explosion, Cupa!" Sigil shouted to the girl. She smiled and gave a peace sign. "Of course it has to be extravagant! Or else I'd be an embarrassment to the Creepers of the world" she went down to meet with Sigil before she was grabbed on the head and slammed to the ground by a hand. It was none other than Nexres himself.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME" He repeated to slam Cupa's head to the ground several times before tossing her afar to the wall.

"Oh, so you're Nexres, the famed Lancer of the Guardians? I was expecting… more class from a fellow lance wielder" Sigil looked at him with a bizarre expression.

"Damn… it was impossible for the Craft Knights to send reinforcements from their base this fast…You! State your division and where did you get Intel of this raid!" Nexres demanded.

"Division? OH, you think I'm part of them!" he began laughing.

"I am the leader of the Rebels, Sigil Sitirius, and I'm here to save the hostages and kill all that stands in my path" he gave an introduction towards Nexres.

"Huh? Saving others by killing more people!? That doesn't seem like justice! All you're doing is more sins!" he began to insult Sigil's perspectives with a smirk.

"Justice?" Sigil lets out a long laugh that echoed at the broken halls.

"The only justice here is my justice, and I say your judgement is…" he draws his spear to Nexres. "Death."

"Y-you can't decide my fates like you're a god!"

"I am not in the Craft Knight nor am I in the Protectors. I am the soon leader and king of this world" he approaches the man in a terrifying speed.

"I will destroy all that stands in my way of dominance!" he begins to challenge Nexres to a duel.

The man, however, smiled and draws his spear as well. He wasn't afraid, as he knows that his barrier will deflect any incoming attack and he will not be harmed.

"WAIT WAIT" a voice suddenly stops the conflict.

"Wait, why you aren't dead?!" Nexres couldn't form a sentence as Cupa stood up with her still bleeding nose. "I have a confession to make, or else I can't die in peace…"

"Mr. Nexres! I'm sorry but I accidentally broke your toy… the bracelet on your right arm! I didn't know it was a gadget that would malfunction when it hits contact with water, and I over poured the wine onto your hand just now!"

The sentence Cupa said was enough to make him freeze in his position in fear. The bracelet was the one that made the barrier.

"YOU SON OF A BITC-"With a single strike, Sigil ripped off his vocal cords off, but not his entire neck. He was now on the floor squirming as his blood begun to drown him slowly.

Sigil's eyes were blank and he was smiling to Nexres. He pulled out the same gun that killed the Leader Siegard and whispered one last time before shooting him six times in between the eyes.

"Judgement; Complete"


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean Nexres has been eliminated? We've just been there hours ago" one of the leaders of the Protectors raised his voice in disbelief. The messenger continued his message on how it was the Liberating Army who had attacked them. "A few survivors has said that they've seen the faces of demons, beyond this realm"

"Their powers must come from their Legendary God weapons. I don't know how, but they for some reason have been able to obtain weapons crafted by Gods and Goddesses and mastering it as we speak" he makes a sign of praying, giving his apologies to all who have died that night.

"You may leave now" the messenger responds and leaves the room. They were both in a fortress up on the mountains, which is surrounded by a thick wall, blocking outsiders.

Cupa looked at Sigil with fading eyes as she shifts her attention to the stars. She began coughing out blood from her mouth; the damage from the battle strained her body too much. "This is it, Leader… I'm going to a better place" she smiled, before closing her eyes. "No… Cupa… wake up!" Sigil shouted but she seems to ignore him. She shed a teardrop before losing grip of herself.

"No seriously, wake up. We have to recall before the other troops arrive to ambush us" Sigil withdrew his spear and began to move out of the area.

"…LOOK LEADER, IT'S A MIRACLE! I'M ALIVE" Sigil kept moving on without caring for the Creeper.

"Gee, that's not how you treat a lady, Leader! You have to carry her to the base, giving encouraging words to continue living!" Cupa follows him from behind.

"If the 'lady' is a Creeper that can regenerate her own limbs and organs within 10 seconds, I don't think I'd waste my time doing all of that"

"But I'm wondering how you're actually able to withstand that pain, I know how much power and pressure it puts to regenerate limbs from magic, and to be able to regenerate that fast would be really painful" he asked her a question that was pondering in his head.

"I'm a masochist" she answered with a simple tone.

"Thank you for clarifying that." Sigil immediately runs away, leaving her behind.

The two of them then travelled back to their base via a portal device. It was in a form of a capsule, and opening it would create the portal temporarily. As they jumped into it, they are moved to a secret area, untouched by human hands. It was a forest where the birds were able to sing peacefully. Many buildings were made from the tree planks; however some are high-tech and made with the help of Redstone and a powerful magic source. Elevators and transporters were present for easy moving. A full functional farm was also recently made, but there haven't been any domestic animals yet.

"We're back!" "WE ARE BACK!"

Cupa's loud voice would echo around the base, but would not leave the area. This is due to a magic veil controlling the surrounding for a 100% safe environment. A few members of the Rebels began to meet the two of them to check in. "Sigil, how was the raid?" A girl suddenly jumped in from walking over a wall and back flipping. Her left eye is oceanic blue while her right eye is voiding purple. She began to fix her ponytail while asking.

"It's been won, and we were able to save most of our future citizens" Sigil believes that after he becomes a King, the people he saved in the war would support him in the near future to repay their debts.

"That's good to hear, but I call dips on the next battle! I haven't stretch my Ender powers for weeks" she teleported away soon after.

"Lunaris is a weird human hybrid, isn't she? Still like doing parkour even though she could teleport with ease" Cupa commented before leaving Sigil to do her own set of business.

"Oh, Leader? Well met! Good to see you in one piece" A voice called on, with the person's appearance to be as radiating similar to the sun itself. He is Aragon Lightfore, a man that is said to be able to manipulate light thanks to his legendary weapon. The armour he wears is completely made of the light itself.

"The future King will not be killed by mere amateurs, Aragon" Sigil bragged while shaking the man's hand. "We should celebrate tonight then, I'll prepare a good feast" Aragon is apparently also the chef of the group. Without warning, two spiders suddenly drop onto Sigil from above, causing him to get squished under.

"Hey Sigil, did we surprised you with our combo sneak attack!" the older sister Aria smiled as she cling onto his shoulders. "Actually, his mind is currently in pain…" the younger sister Ignis whom is also a psychic, read his mind telepathically and went off of him instantly. "If this was a real tactic, it would work perfectly…" Sigil was dying from the impact. "Are you saying I gained weight? HEY, STOP PASSING OUT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU MEANT"

Another portal appeared, this time the people coming out were Demeter 'S' Kaiser and Maya Reisi. They have returned from their mission on transporting the maidens and other victims as well as paying the village for their expenses. "Better go rest up, Maya. You're quite beat up from that fight"

Upon stepping once, she was immediately hugged by Cupa from the back.

"MAYAAAAA, I MISS YOU SO MUCHHHH" Maya tried to resist the pain from her leg and practically her whole body by letting out a small squeal. "Eh… you're hurt! Oh gods and goddesses, how could this have happened?" Cupa panicked as she inspects the rest of her body.

"Could this have been your fault, you failure of a Redstone builder?" her tone suddenly changed towards Kaiser.

"That's rich, coming from the deconstruction dastard. You can't even build a shit" the two have a rivalry as the former is a Redstone builder and the latter is a Redstone Demolisher.

"It's okay, Maya, sweetie, I'll heal you up with this remedy I made recently!" Meanwhile, Cupa and Maya have this subtle yuri relationship which most members have been shipping on.

Sigil finally awakens and ran off to his office in the nick of time without getting another barrage of questions from the Spider Sisters. He scratched his head before moving to his table. A girl in dark robe appears from the shadows, like a ghost.

"How is our condition, Nightingale?" she was holding a special orb that allows her to use her magic with ease. She swiped it for a few seconds before confirming that the area is still saved. Nightingale is responsible for controlling the flow of the environment, as well as providing energy for generators and inspecting replacing supplies. Without her, the base would practically fall apart a long time ago.

"On another note… Aragon is cooking wolves again tonight…" she shuddered a little bit before disappearing again.

"Phew, I can now rest" he closed his eyes and relaxed, an activity he has longed for. An ice block was placed inside his shirt, which causes him to jump off his chair. "W-what are you doing inside here, Yuki?" A girl with snow white hair was behind him all this time, making an angry expression. Her appearance was with a pure ice armour and a two shields on her forearm, concealing a few weapons.

"I've just scouted the area to check if there were assassins lurking in, and heard that there would be a celebration for yesterday's victory" she explained with her rather mature voice.

"…I'm not joining. I'm way too tired" Sigil went back to his sleeping position.

"I believe you've been tired for way too long"

"I know the war's been hard lately, but you have to spend more time with the members. They all could disappear at any moment, y'know?" Yuki told Sigil, with consideration. "This is exactly why I don't want to be close to them. The pain of losing my future citizens who are also my friends would be unbearable" Sigil looked at the wild yet fun activities down from his window.

"You can't stay being a cold person for long, Sigil. We all need our leader's support. Let's enjoy life while we can" she offered her hand to Sigil. "…still don't want to!" Yuki immediately pulls out a Walther P-99 from her arsenal of weapons. "I'm joking, I'm joking! Stop threatening me with weapons please…" Sigil jumps off his chair and makes his way towards the cafeteria.

Everyone welcomed their leader the moment he enters the area. He couldn't help but smile during that moment; all of the members of the Liberating Troop were present to celebrate. Yuki led him to a special seat, which startled him as well. "We've made you a throne, fit for a King! Well, it's not made of gold and diamonds or anything nearly like that, but at least it's something…" she made her signature innocent smile, which Sigil responded with a chuckle.

"It is as grand as the First King's throne, well to my eyes at least" he sat down with a confident pose, pride and all that. Cupa stood up and made a toast proposal for the victory, which everyone cheered on.

"The food is here!" Aragon carried a large plate to serve the meal, only to reveal a Roasted Wolf. Everyone's faces turned pale, including Sigil's. "Don't worry, I fixed the recipe and now it won't taste like raw garbage!" They all looked at him with somewhat puppy-eyes without the dare of trying to eat the food. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll order food from outside"

"YAY, BEST LEADER EVER!" Cupa shouted as the rest began to tell him the food that they want to eat. Aragon was left with his meal, which he tried to taste. "Okay, this IS bad" he dispels the food immediately with a Light Sword, evaporating it to thin air.

After the long celebration, everyone finally went into their own rooms to sleep. Sigil, however, was sharpening his weapon with a whetstone in his block. The sound of metal made Yuki wake up from her sleep. They both live in the same block, so Yuki just went ahead and go into his room. "Why aren't you sleeping? You seem so tired just now" she was still yawning with her hair undone. She wasn't wearing the heavy looking armour, which is a rare sight.

"When I think of my citizens being in danger, I know I need to act faster, attack more often, killing all evil to make sure they are able to sleep with ease"

"How can a King sleep when his citizens cannot" he continued to sharpen his legendary spear. His eyes were already at its limit, yet he still continues to work hard. His responsibility is huge, and he knows that.

Yuki simply began to hug him from the back.

"You don't have to be a King every time, y'know? Right now, the people are also fighting to live. They aren't weak. You are still mortal, Sigil. You can't expect to do feats similar to Gods in a day" she said with a kind, loving tone.

"For all it's worth, we're all here to help you" Sigil finally stops sharpening.

"Tomorrow, we will march to the Valley of Essence to intervene another war between the two Kingdoms. I want you to follow me and the others to fight" He puts his weapon down and begins to close his eyes. "You can count on me then, I'll be your support" she puts up her smile again.

"Eh wait, you're asleep now?" Sigil suddenly slept while talking to her. After a few struggles, Yuki realizes that she can't get out of her awkward position and decided to just enjoy the moment while she could.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon waking up, Maya inspects her injuries and began replacing some bandages. As she walks to the cafeteria, she sees Nightingale, who was having some morning tea. She looked left and right, peculiar over the absence of the other members. "They've left at dawn just now, hoping to get a good start on the intervention. Seriously, that Leader of ours doesn't know when to rest" she continues to sip her tea while spectating the march from her orb.

"You, on the other hand, are ordered by the Leader to rest until your injuries are healed" she stood up from her chair and looked at the girl. "I made some chamomile tea for you as well. It'll help to relax that tense mind of yours from worrying about Sigil, Captain Reisi" With that said, she disappears into an abyss. Maya sighed as she begins to pour the tea into a cup, and ponders on what to do today, crossing out the idea of sneaking out to help the team.

"The temporary camp is ready!" Cupa signals the rest of her teammates. The rebels began a short meeting soon after, with Sigil explaining the strategy.

"We are fortunately early today, as according to Intel, the Protector Guardians wanted the battle to begin at 10 AM" Despite this being a war, some battles are acknowledged through requests, where the two sides would prepare for war, and victory conditions would be made. Thanks to the Liberating Troops' Intel, Sigil got to know what today war condition is and intervene with the fight.

"Today's victory conditions are killing the respective commanders, elimination of ¾ of respective armies or simply removing a flag near the respective bases" everyone immediately question the flag objective, as it sounds rather silly to place the kingdom's hope onto one small flag. "We can already assume that the flag will be a trap" Aragon clarified what was in everyone's mind, which they all nod to.

"Normally, I wouldn't worry of such a mere trap. But the leader and commander of Craft Knight who will fight today is none other than Vincent the Fool" Everyone gave a face palm after those words were said, with looks of despair.

"Vincent? The idiot that bribed his way to the Craft Knight rank and faked many of his reports just to get more reputation? God, he will take any bait just to gain more glory" Lunaris brush off her hair in frustration.

"And to taunt the Fool more, they've placed the flag literally in the middle of the battlefield, and giving as little soldiers there as they could" Sigil continued his explanation with a sigh.

"So the plan is that we will split our troops. Group Alpha will be hiding near the Craft Knight's base and will not let the Protectors to get any nearer, while Group Beta will prevent Craft Knights from nearing the Protector's base. Kill those who do not comply with our commands" everyone prepare their weapons as the briefing proceeds.

"Group Gamma, you will be with me near the flag of the Protectors. If that idiot does fall for the bait, we will take advantage to claim the flag immediately and win the war without much lives loss"

"But Leader, why must we win the war for the Craft Knights? The more power they gain, the harder it will be for us to overthrow them soon after" Aragon pose a question. "Comparing the two sides, the Protectors are more cruel and destructive. I rather tighten the noose with them first before settling to become King. Don't get me wrong, I will help the Protectors some other time, when they do have a change of heart" With that, he draws his legendary God weapon, the Judgement Spear.

"For now, those who are against me will receive judgement!"

Both of the armies began to march towards the field, Vincent was seen with his outrageous Diamond Plated horse and his heavy Halberd. On the other side was the commander of the Protector's army, the crossbow master Starglaze. Her frontlines were practically all bow knights, all preparing to charge and shoot. A small flare is then shot by Starglaze, indicating the start of the war. Within seconds, the screams of the two armies were mixed, from the sound of encouragement to the sounds of demise.

Vincent, as expected, starts to march towards the flag. Sigil saw this from afar and immediately set out. Most of the members begin to report that Starglaze was also missing, presumably moving towards the area as well. "Forward! Let's kill the scum of the land!" one of the Protector officers overextended and went toward the base in hopes to ruin the Craft Knight's strategy.

"Step back one pace" a voice demanded, which startled the officer. Aragon stood in front of him, while drawing a line on the dirt. "I am a member of the elite squad called the Liberating Troops. My leader has positioned me here with orders not to let anyone near this base" he said with a soft tone while giving a gesture of discipline.

"Those who do not comply will be killed. Make the right choice" the officer gulps, but then shouted to his men to take position. "If we can kill him right now, all of us will get promoted and my family will be able to eat another night!" they all agreed to help and prepare to shoot.

"Fire!" As the arrows travel towards Aragon, he simply snaps his fingers to create a small light circle which eradicated them immediately. Another snap and the small light changed into a barrage of swords before stabbing the horsemen and scorching them. The officer tried to run but was hooked down immediately by Aragon. He pulled out a hidden sword from his back and swing to the right. Aragon simply shoves it with his bare hands, and began melting it.

"I have the power to manipulate light. With a little more focus, I can turn that meek sparkle into a ray as hot as the sun's core" he draws a sword out of light and nears it at the officer's neck. "What about my dear family? No one else would take care of them and we've been so poor! Please spare my life…"

"Okay, what's her name?" the officer looked at him with a clueless expression.

"Your wife"

"Ah, it's Nicole!" he smiles as he looks at Aragon.

"I'll make sure she will have a good life then" he slashes the man until he was nothing more than burning ashes. He withdrew his weapon and started to draw lines on the dirt again. "You can't join the army if you have wife or children, which is the strictest rule of this war that cannot be overwrite" he sighs as he sits down and begins to meditate.

On the other side of the battlefield, none of the Craft Knight Soldiers could overextend, as another member of the rebels was holding the position.

"Don't go further, if you don't want to learn true agony" his heavy, deep voice was as terrifying as it is, but his appearance is way more eerie, as he was an abomination hybrid between an Enderman and a Blaze. Most of the soldier fled immediately, not wanting to have any business with the dangerous being. "Has the Rebel come to assist us?" one of the Protector soldier was cheering as he thought that they had won the war.

"Don't misunderstand. I only serve one person, and that is the Queen of the Hybrids herself. If not for her orders, I would send you all to the void by now" he glared at the silly soldier with eyes of a predator. "Don't attack me, and you will be spared"

From an orb far away, Nightingale was keeping track of the battle. "With Aragon & Cupa halting their positions on the right side and Victor & Lunaris on the left side, both teams cannot advance and will be stuck in the far edge of the battlefield. They also cannot go to the middle of the battlefield since the Guardian's flag is there, and the commanders would have given orders not to approach the area"

"Sigil has completely halted the progress of the war…what a smart man he is" she smiles in delight as she praises the Leader. Maya, on the other hand, started to hug her right arm suddenly while pouting. "…No Maya, I won't transport you to the battlefield. I know that your wounds will open up again and that will endanger your life as well as cause problems to the team" she begins to shrug again.

"No, you can't snipe from far away. Starglaze's troops are notorious for finding spies and with your injuries, you can't run away quick enough" she shoves off her head, in which she retaliates with harsh whimpers. "Seriously, you need to have some girl-to-girl time rather than being a soldier all the time. I'm calling the Spider Sisters" Maya immediately gives the cross sign, being against the idea. "Too late, they're here" Aria jumps into the room and smiles diabolically as she sneakily throws a web and pulls Maya.

"Now, let's get back to the war. Where is Group Gamma, I wonder…?"

The Craft Knight horses were marching relentlessly towards the flag, as Vincent then jumps off his horse in style. With a heavy sweep, he begins to break the gate guarding the flag base. "Position yourselves, we shoot the Leader down after he enters" Starglaze prepared a set of harpoons and crossbow elites in front of the breaking gate. As soon as Vincent enters, he would be shot to his death.

"This tactic is now BUSTED" Sigil suddenly appears from the sky and slams his spear to the harpoons, destroying it with one slash. Starglaze back flips away and sets up her own weapon. "The legendary God weapon, the Crossbow of Renegades" Sigil prepares his stance as he looks into her confident eyes. "My scouts did tell me of a wandering rat near the area, I didn't expect him to fall right into the pitfall. I'll have your head for showcase then throw it out to the slum dogs for them to eat" A sudden slam on the gate and it fell down like a domino piece. Vincent had entered this battle, with his Halberd ready to strike again,

"Oh hey, Vincent! Great timing, we need to pin this girl down-"Vincent immediately tries to slice Sigil down, rupturing the earth in the process. He merely took a step back to avoid the complete combo.

"If it isn't the Rebel Army's leader, also known as my ticket to fame and glory. I will claim your head and put all the blame of our army's great losses into your name" he pulls out his weapon from the earth, and holds it up with two hands this time.

"You are a sly person, Vincent. Now I really wonder why I'm trying to help your team win. And why you both want my beautiful head" With that said, Starglaze started shooting at Sigil first, while Vincent rushes in and unleashes a wild slash aiming at Sigil's neck.

In an instant, both of the attacks were blocked successfully, not by him. A thick ice block was protecting him from both sides, as Yuki appears.

"Those who try to harm the leader will be deleted." Her cold heartless tone gave chills to the grunts, but Vincent immediately pulls out his weapon and tried to slice her. Yuki reacted and propels the shield toward Vincent, pushing him to a corner. She then begins to draw a gun weapon from her legendary God weapon, the Arsenal of the Dauntless, this time a DSR-50 and without hesitating, fired 5 shots near his head.

"Safety shots fired, you have been warned." She begins to freeze Vincent's body to keep him from moving any further. Meanwhile, Starglaze tries to shoot Sigil again at a speed beyond what the naked eye could see. The arrows were fast, but Yuki jumps in immediately and creates another thick shield. The shield almost broke, but halts the arrows as she then draws HE grenades from her arsenal. She threw a few and reforms the damaged shield into a barrier to protect both Sigil and herself from the explosion. Starglaze jumps away, but her crossbow crew weren't so lucky. They all blew to bits soon after that.

Yuki reforms the shield again, this time into rising pillars that chased after Starglaze. One of the pillars caught her feet and instantaneously froze off half her body. Now they were both in a stalemate as Sigil comes out unharmed. "You've protected me a long time ago, Sigil. Now I am here to repay it." she keeps the two at bay while Sigil reaches for the Guardian's flag.

"NOW" A group of mercenaries hiding near the walls suddenly jumps in to attack Sigil. He got scratched from one of the blades, which startled Yuki. "You've lost focus, Snow Golem!" Starglaze broke free from her ice prison with one powerful shot, and begins to shoot rapidly at Sigil.

Sigil begins to draw his spear and kills off the first few mercenaries, before starting to initiate a battle with the Guardian Commander. He begins to swing from the left, and switches to the right, both dodged and replied with a rain of arrows. Within all this chaos, Vincent's troops were also able to chip him off the ice, as he shouts in rage and charges towards Starglaze and Sigil.

Yuki wanted to use her trump card due to the dire turn of events, but Sigil gave a signal not to do so. "Just execute the next plan, Yuki, I'll hold them off!" Sigil was now facing two leaders at the same time, as he tries to pierce and sweep the competitors off. Starglaze was no pushover either, as she whistles and calls upon more troops to start shooting alongside her. Vincent's sweeps caused even the air current to change directions, even though he wasn't a legendary God weapon wielder. As Sigil was pushed into a corner, Starglaze sets up her weapon again, this time preparing her trump card. The Crossbow began to split to fifteen directions, and its speed has been drastically increased from what it already is.

"It is time for your retribution!" She shoots out a barrage of arrows in one direction, Sigil's. Unavoidable and in a corner, dodging this great technique was impossible.

[Judgement; Eliminate]

He gives out a slash and all the arrows were turned to small fragments like glass. Sigil then smacks all the enemies away just to get near to Starglaze before inciting

[Judgement; Exert]

He cuts off her hand that was holding the God weapon proceeds to smash it to pieces. She began squirming on the ground as her blood started pumping out. Vincent tried to take advantage of the moment and attack the injured Commander, before Sigil sucker punches him to the face and using his spear to push the big man away.

"Alright, let's wrap this up!" Yuki appears again behind Sigil and throws a small flare into the sky before hugging him and encasing themselves in a glacier. The soldiers were clueless of this action, as they march to get the flag as well as try to kill the frozen Rebels. However, the sound of a falling object was piercing through their ears endlessly as they looked up to see a huge nuclear bomb falling down.

The explosion radius was wide and the destruction happened immediately, as the base of the Protector's flag was annihilated. Everything was on fire, while the Rebels Sigil & Yuki were safe and sound with the help of the frozen tomb.

As the ice crumbles, Yuki was seen bleeding as she had sustained a powerful amount of pressure. Sigil immediately catches her to break her fall, and lay her on the floor to rest. However, a shout was emitted from Sigil's back. The one handed captain took up a sword and began to curse at the two, as she runs towards them without any sort of tactic, a final gambit.

A sound of a plane could then be heard as it suddenly crash lands in front of her, effectively killing the leader. Kaiser jumps up with an ejector seat, and kisses the dirt as soon as he hits the ground safely. "My prototype plane wasn't nearly as complete as I thought, I could've died there!"

"The plan at least went well, as we killed the Commander with the nuke that Cupa made. They would've never expected an air raid" he praised Kaiser's great work before inspecting Yuki's heartbeat. "Eliminating both of the leaders was not a recommended course of action, but the change of situation demanded it" Suddenly, rubble of piles began moving as Vincent comes out with a few scratches on his armour and his face. He was only slightly harmed as he was not near to the core explosion. He looks around the area and realizes that the war has been won, but not by his hands. "Never mind, this ox is more persistent and lucky than I thought" Sigil sighed as he sees Vincent.

"How dare you embarrass me again, Sigil Sitirius!" he stood up and attempted to swing his Halberd, but was halted by Kaiser as he drew out his own Redstone blade. That wasn't the only reason he stopped, as Lunaris was already behind him along with Victor. Cupa was also planting a mine under his feet and Aragon was in position to blast a Light Sword. Although injured, Yuki also pulled out her gun and was ready to shoot him as well.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Vincent boy. Now then, I've already saved your ass a couple of times but please do take credit of killing the commander of the Guardians again. We wouldn't want the Craft Knights to know that the great General of the Light couldn't handle a few small bow shooters" Vincent clenches his fist in anger, but suppressed his rage to the point that his hand were bleeding. With a smile, Sigil opens up a portal back to their base while carrying Yuki and followed by everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

"And so we found most of the undeserved gold that the mayor of the village forcefully took from its citizens in his own house and made enough tunnels for the members to go into and take it back to the rightful owners" Maya finishes her report as Sigil listens carefully. "I see. I have but one question though. Why are you the one reporting this to me? Reports are usually given by either Aria or Ignis, the scouts and Intel Captains of the Liberating Troops"

"I was part of this time's scouting session, dragged into the activity and forced to burrow underground with worms and having to climb slippery walls…" her expressions were like a zombie, as Sigil laughs at the poor girl. "No wonder you were missing when we came back to base last time! That sounds like a lot of fun!" he made a sarcastic joke as Maya slams his face.

"That village has made an alliance with us, though, so we can't act rashly and stain our reputation" he thought about the issue deeply before standing up. "You, however, are now in trouble because you tried to disobey my orders" he closes up to the girl, which she began to shudder. "All that oppose me will receive judgement!" he then throws her into his bed and tucks her in.

"Leader, it's 2 PM in the afternoon and I'm hardly tired. Besides, this is your bedroom" Sigil began to inspect her forehead with his hand, which stopped the girl from moving. "I knew it, you're having a fever as well" he began to take out pills from his Chest Box and prepared them for her. "Breaking your bones, straining your muscles and now getting sick, you've been pushing yourself way too much, Maya" he inserts the pills into her mouth without warning, which Maya just consumed forcefully.

"So have you, Leader. Your dedication is what drives me to my determination" she gives a heartfelt reply. "But now I'm taking a short break, so you should follow that" Maya was still uneasy with the whole idea of resting. "I can't lose a friend like you, Maya. I want you to live to be by my side when it's all over" she immediately stops and looks at the smiling Sigil. "…Fine, I'll rest" she pulls up the blanket to cover her whole body and leans to the right. As Sigil leaves the room, she peeks at his back without him noticing, and lets out a huge sigh as she closes her eyes. But then opens again as she was being hugged tightly by Cupa.

"What are you doing here, Lissanna…?" she asks as the Creeper laughs out of joy. "Leader has told me to take care of the sleeping beauty to make sure she doesn't leave!" She adjusts herself to the bed and pats Maya's head. "Okay, okay go to sleep! Don't worry, I won't touch you while you're unconscious!" her smile was more suspicious as ever, yet Maya was too tired to be wary. She dozes off soon after.

Sigil went to a hut near the far edge of the base, where Victor can be seen outside guarding the door. "Don't enter the room, the Queen is changing to her casual garments, please wait" he halted him from entering, which Sigil scratches his head in response. "Good to see you're always protective over Lunaris, but you better not block me for an hour like last time"

"…Don't misjudge. I don't hate you, I just don't like your eyes. They're always…thinking." Sigil tried to make a googly eyes as Victor sighs. "You're a good Leader, Sigil. You know which one of us is a liability and which one is an asset" "You wouldn't even hesitate to sacrifice us if it meant total domination" he looked at the man seeking an answer. He didn't deny what Victor has said, as it is all very true. "Don't worry; I don't view you as a monster. I would've done the same thing for the Queen. But don't you-"

"Yeah, yeah, I won't put Lunaris in danger just for my own purposes" Sigil offered a handshake, to show his promise. Victor did not reply, but instead stood out of the way to let him enter. Sigil then opens the door to see Lunaris. "Oh, welcome to my room! What brings you here this early?" she was sitting down while enjoying a delightful slice of cake.

"We have to go meet the village mayors and elders today, to collect our toll" Lunaris stood up and finishes up the cake, wiping off the mess at her lips with a napkin. "It's not really the fun we usually get, but alright, I'll join in"

"It's not like you have a choice. We need a powerful official ruler to hold meetings, and you're the only Queen in this clan" he helped Lunaris to tidy up her plates and proceeded to walk outside. "I'll be borrowing your girlfriend for a while, Victor! I'll return her soon enough" he teased the man as Victor tries to not cause a tantrum. Lunaris laughs with Sigil before going to Victor and kissing him on the cheek.

"Alright, Nightingale, prepare the portal" In an instant, a portal gate appears in front of them, transporting directly to the secret hall. With the blessing of the Queen of the Hybrids, all the other village mayors were able to enter the room to begin the short gathering. They were all also transported with Nightingale's portal.

"Thank you for coming in again. I am Sigil Sitirius of the Liberating Army while this is the Queen of the Hybrid Lunaria von Iris. As the amount of bandits have been increasing as of late as well as the unpredictable spawning of creatures, we are now providing our services to help protect from any attacks, in exchange of a quarter of your gold findings every two months" after the speech was finished, the elders all approach him one by one, thanking him for helping out so far and giving him the promised toll. The villagers were both from the Craft Knight territory and the Protector Guardian territory, in which the rescue squad has been weak and sloppy at their work.

"My sincere gratitude for helping us get rid of the hooligans near our village. If not for your team, my people would've been robbed and killed a while back" he gave a larger portion of gold to him as a bonus, which Sigil smiled in response.

"I've had enough of these lies!" one of the mayors suddenly ran towards Sigil and threw off the gold from the table. "What is the meaning to this, Thargu?" the mayor gave an angry glare as he then fixes up his tie. "I've been requesting help for my village for about half a year now, and yet you still haven't sent any troops. I know you're only eating up our gold and bathing in money at this point as you rob all of us blindly and my village starving to death!" all of the Elders began to whisper with each other.

"I've already checked your village and there were no signs of bandits ever making a base there. We even put extra wards and scouts the first few months and still there was nothing" he slams his hands onto the table again. "Then how do you explain all the money my people are missing! I can even say right now that you are the one who are maybe stealing from us" one of the mayors denied his statement. "I've seen him visit my village and helping out my townsfolk! He is a man true to his words!"

"Huh, he probably already bribed you to follow every order he says. There's no proof of what this man has done so far, and I'm sick of giving my hard-earned gold to him"

"Hard-earned gold? Maybe you mean the money you exhort from your citizens is a more accurate term" Thargu cringed and began sweating as he heard those words. "I know the real deal on how you're the one who's actually forcefully taking all their gold and women, and abusing your very powers. What a shame you have become, a disgrace to your father's lineage" Thargu wanted to punch Sigil, but was stopped by Lunaris with her blade already on his arm.

"…hmph! With no solid evidence, you can't prove what you're saying is real, I'm out of here" he walks out via the portal, but was warned one last time by Sigil. "Those who do not pay the toll will be rule out of the agreement, and I will not take responsibility for any attacks afterwards. I will hunt you down, Thargu" his smirk represented death, striking fear to the rogue mayor.

"In any case, thank you for attending today. I can assure you, we will do our best to protect you all from all kinds of danger" As the meeting is adjourned, Lunaris finally loosen up from her defence stance. "Wow, we got a lot of gold this month as well!" she gathers up the gold that fell to the ground as well.

"Well, the gold is not the only important thing in this meeting; it's building the trust between the two kingdoms. When I become king, they will already be comfortable with me and my people will not try to go against me" Lunaris understood the concept immediately. It was a win-win situation overall.

"But corrupted mayors must be punished. I will deal with that man later then. His village has suffered long enough" the two then recall back to the base.

Night time came by as the mayor begins to deploy several guards to protect the doors while he is about to sleep. "It will be fine, I've already bribe a commander to come help me tomorrow. And when that smug kid arrives, I'll make him beg for his life"

"That would be something very interesting to see, but our Leader isn't coming tomorrow" a sudden whisper came from a corner, which Thargu was startled to hear and see two pair of red eyes. "He's already sent us to kill you" another voice could be heard, but soon fade away.

"G-GUARDS" the girl immediately slings a series of webs to seal the door.

"Yes, keep screaming, those low grade guards can't do shit" Aria draws out her weapon and slowly sneaks to the mayor. "Actually, Aria, one of them is like a graduate and he is quite smart at solving math" Ignis scans around and read other people's mind to make sure they are in a safe position. "Okay, I'll just break one neck" Aria jumps onto the bed and prepares to kill, which the mayor immediately goes to a position with a very serious expression.

"I'M SORRY, PLEASE SPARE ME" he pleads for mercy without a sense of shame. Aria immediately stops her action and groans. "My gods, this guy is so lame. It's a good thing Sigil didn't really order to kill the man but just scare him" she withdraws her weapon and gets off the bed.

"I can't believe this is working! Now I just need to reach for the blade in my pants and" the mayor thought of his brilliant plan and slowly reaches out for the short knife. "Oh, sis, he has a knife in his pants" the mayor began sweating heavily "H-How…?" he couldn't think of what to do at this point.

"Oh, was he like thinking of his plan in his head loudly? Man, that's the pinnacle of lameness!" Aria laughs until she was practically crying before starting to choke the mayor and drag him up a wall. "You have two choices, my dear buddy. I slice you into two and sell your organs to charity, or I will break your neck and mummify you to attract a bunch of tourist and then give the money to charity"

"THOSE TWO OPTIONS ARE STUPID-"he tried to escape the clench but it was all in vain. "Okay then, smarty pants, I need you to just give back all the gold that you took, release all the ladies and pay us our toll" He was obviously angry, but due to the dire situation, he slowly nods. "Good boy, do it tonight" she tosses the man down, before climbing up the wall with her sister. "Oh, and we will be taking a close look at you. So don't think of getting lame backups or you will be losing an eye tomorrow" she crawls away, leaving the Mayor with soiled pants.

"Mission complete, Sigil!" they both reach home safely and reported immediately. Sigil compliments the two for another job well done. "Does this mean we can get extra dessert for this week!" her eyes sparkle in expectation, which Sigil gave thumbs up to. The two of them cheered happily as they rush to the canteen to cash in.

"The Spider Sisters. Assassins trained to kill ever since they are born. Although unsuited for war, I can always trust on them to do reconnaissance "

"…ah it's already night-time?" Maya wakes up from her long slumber and began rubbing her eyes to get rid of the doze. She then sees Cupa in the moonlight, holding her shoulder tightly. There was a mark of a very horrifying scar, as there were sounds of weeping coming out of her.

"Lissanna, what is wrong?" the Creeper was startled, immediately covers up her shoulder and turns around with a smile. "HEY, MAYA! DID YOU GET A GOOD REST? You were sleeping like a baby too, so adorable..!" Maya was still posing a worried face as she asks her a question. "Were you remembering your past?" Cupa smile turns into a frown as she looks down. "Nights like these always make me remember" her usual cheery tone became dull and solid, as she holds her shoulder again.

"…about your family? And how they made them do such terrible things" Maya tries to hug the girl, but Cupa immediately stops the action. "I killed them, Maya. With my own hands, I blew them up like confetti under this very moonlight"

"I am what I am, a Creeper. An abomination" her eyes turn blank as she looks at the girl. Maya, however, hugs her anyway. "It wasn't your fault, the situation at that time was dire and you had no choice" Cupa starts to cry on Maya's chest, while she tries calms her down. "Didn't your father say that he wanted you to always be cheerful? This isn't what he'd want to see" she finishes her sobbing almost immediately, and sniffled loudly. "Yeah, I'm sorry, it's just been a long time since I've been able to express my feelings to this extend" she starts to smile again, which Maya also replies with the same way. Sigil opens the door to his room and look at the two girls on bed asleep again. With a sigh, he leaves the room and spends the entire night trying to find a good place to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The kitchen was pretty hectic today, as Kaiser, Cupa and Aragon were preparing dinner for the whole gang. Aragon practically did most of the work though, as he maintained the fire and skilfully beams the meat until it was well done. Kaiser was in charge of preparing dessert, as he baked soufflés near the over. Cupa tries to give heft to the food by adding a bit of explosive flavour.

"Wait, wait, wait, do you even know what you're doing, Cupa" Kaiser doubts the always unstable and unpredictable time bomb girl could know how to cook. "Oh come on, Kaiser! I am still a girl, you know. Besides, they call me the culinary volatile connoisseur back at my place!" Kaiser was amazed with the long title, and was convinced almost immediately.

"It's just another way to say she blew up most of her attempt" Aragon told the man before hiding behind a light shield. Soon after, a small explosion happened which covered the kitchen in thick black smoke. "And somehow, we made dinner work!" Cupa brought in the Beef Roast, which in fact looked more delicious than the wolves from the other day. As soon as the members insert the food into their mouth, they began to give pleasant reactions, showing just how good it was.

"It's like exploding in my mouth, sizzling endlessly" the comment echo all the way to the proud Cupa, as she gave a teasing smile to Kaiser. "Alright, Liberating Troop!" Sigil called for attention in the midst of the feast. "We will be having a rally attack tomorrow as requested by the commander Soren Nightseeker of the Craft Knights near the Fields of Ambitions"

"Wow, someone from the Protectors is actually crazy enough to fight that guy?" Kaiser gave his opinion on the rather ludicrous enemy team. Soren has been known to destroy countless armies less than one night, with his signature legendary God weapon the Pride of Tealia. "That's the problem; they have no idea who sent the request. This is why he asked for assistance from us. If this enemy has a trump card up his sleeves, we can't let this opportunity slip by" Sigil chews on the burned soufflé before dismissing the dinner. While most of the members still stick around to chat, Sigil brought a portion of the dinner and brought it to his block. He entered Yuki's room, where most of the content was snows and ice blocks. In the middle is Yuki herself, chambered in a red iceberg. As she opens her eyes, the ice began to push her out. "Good evening, Sigil. Oh, is that my dinner?" she begins to walk towards him, with her usual smile.

"Have your injuries healed?" he asked the Snow Golem, in which she nods in response. "Unfortunately, there will be another war we need to participate in tomorrow, and we need your assistance for scoping the enemy" Yuki responded with another nod. "I want to help you as much as I can, Sigil. You've done so much for me in the past"

"Well, that's because you're like a sister to me, one of the closest people in my life" Yuki suddenly laugh as she remembers the old memories of things they used to do. "…too bad your mother could not live long enough to see you now" she began to weep a bit, but Sigil made a smirk. "She'll think I'm a disappointment though, for betraying her own lineage" she was shocked with his answer, but didn't say a word as Sigil waves her goodbye.

At the Halls of Fate were all the known commanders of the Craft Knights, having a meeting about the upcoming war. Vincent was unsatisfied with the leader Soren's decision to ask help from the Liberating Army. "They have caused us so much damage, and have been helping those Protectors winning this war! Look at the latest war, for example. If not for my plan, that Rebel scum could've beaten our whole army along with the enemy team"

"My soldiers who joined the war with you said that he was helping our team, protecting the base flag from falling" Soren raised his voice against the general. "They also said that there was a demon-like creature blocking them from attacking the enemy base, Soren. Do not try to deny that"

"Enough, Vincent" the Second King has suddenly spoken. He glared at him sturdily which silence the man instantly. Soren was still unsatisfied with the lies Vincent has made to his reports. "Soren, I don't think associating yourself with the Rebels is a good idea" he shared his opinion to the young knight, which angered him a little.

"We need their strength if we want to win this war, please!" the Second King shook his head. "You have no proof, my commander. Until then, he is just an enemy to us all. Vincent's reports are usually solid, and that makes me trust him more" the knight slams his hand to a wall in frustration, "The First King would've understood…"

"The First King is dead, Soren. Like it or not, I will be the one taking his place. I won't punish you today as you are not only my own nephew, but one of the longest soldiers to give their service to the King. But heed my words that if you try to disobey my orders again, there will be consequences"

"This is a command, after this war you are to cut ties with them"

The morning came by and all the troops were ready to leave save for some left to protect the base if anything happens. The Fields of Ambition was not that far, so there was no need to use Nightingale's portal. As they reach the main camp of the Craft Knights, a young man appeared on his Silver Stallion. He went to greet the Rebel's leader with open hands, happy to meet one another again.

"Soren, it's been too long, my partner!" Sigil shakes his hand with a few techniques they made. "Yes it has been, my friend! A year and a half to be exact! I still remember how we two-shot destroyed that man!" they both laugh with the same tone, which is quite creepy to see. All of the Craft Knight troops were well organized, as expected from the master commander.

"This is strange…" Soren began to mumble to himself. There was a large amount of troops, but their commander was not in sight. The battle was about to begin within seconds, thus making the commander's absence a peculiar one. "March carefully, we can't risk an ambush" the frontline of his troops moved at a fast pace.

"There are no enemies here either" Yuki reported through her communication device as she looked around with her sniper scope. She was high up on a hill where no enemies can reach her, searching for the commander or any ambush troops. The rest of the Rebel Troops are still at the ally main camp, readying for the battle.

Soren jumps into action and begin to deflect his opponent's entire blow, before the shield glows and began shooting a beam similar to a plasma ray. His sword, on the other hand, attacked at an amazing rate before at some point turning into an indestructible countering item which protected him. It was a set of item that could fight any kind of foe, in which the sword and shield can change roles.

He was already halfway across the field when all the enemy soldiers retreated back to their base. Without warning, a small blob of energy drops in at the middle, which stopped Soren and his troops. The blob began to expand larger and larger before exploding to reveal a man in black armour.

"Sigil! I see a man in the middle wearing black, dark magic armour… could it be?" Sigil's face turned pale as he heard those words. "ALL TROOPS, MOVE OUT" all of them rush into battle as he rushes to his friend. "Are you the commander of this army? I am Soren Nightwalker of the Craft Knight Federation. Under the King's name, you will be defeated!" the shadow entity did not react at all. "Not much of a talker, huh? Then let's have our blade do all the work" he only raised his weapon to the air, and the Dark Knight became to emit a ghastly shriek made as if out of hatred itself.

"I SENSE THE PRIDE OF TEALIA… NO MORE!" he suddenly jumps towards Soren at speeds of a phantom, and tries to slice him off immediately, but was successfully blocked by Kaiser's Redstone shield. The shield broke almost immediately though, and the slash reached to Soren's horse instead, killing the creature immediately. The Knight shrieks and swings his sword at Soren again. He tries to block the attack, but then Sigil comes in to smack the sword direction. "Soren, I need you to run now"

"Do you know who this is, Sigil?" the Rebel leader nods immediately. "This commander has been genetically enhanced, whose sole purpose is to destroy God weapons using his blade, a man-made God item. I've seen him fight before, he is almost immortal"

"If you don't run now, your weapon and your life will be taken. We can't afford to lose this battle" Soren understood his point, and rushes off back to base. "… This voice" the Dark Knight moved again.

"I REMEMBER THIS VOICE… I REMEMBER YOU! I'VE SEEN YOU IN A THOUSAND NIGHTMARES" he puts up his blade and readies to attack Sigil. "THE WIELDER OF THE JUSTICE SPEAR WILL BE PUNISHED" before he could reach Sigil, Cupa had already began to place mines underneath him.

Her hands were flowing with red essence, which she could manipulate to place marks. These marks can then be detonated in many ways that one. She placed dozens of mines under the Dark Knight, which exploded immediately. "Have another!" she rearrange her pattern to a rocket missile and threw it at the man. The enigma screamed in pain, but his rotting flesh reformed again. He moves at Sigil's direction, but is interrupted by a shot in the head from the back. Yuki was already in territory and preparing a dome to trap the beast.

Maya has also been shooting from the sides constantly, trying to inflict damage. The man began screaming to rally himself, and jumped upwards to dodge all the attacks. "THE ARSENAL OF THE DAUNTLESS AND THE CADICEUS BOW WILL BE IGNORED" he lands directly on Sigil, but he stood his ground. The Knight jumps up again and prepares to land.

"Shoot the air!" both Maya and Yuki tried to shoot him down, but he was nowhere to be found. A few moments later, the man landed a few feet behind Sigil and dashes again. "No, you don't!" Lunaris comes in the middle and kicks the Dark Knight away. She then performs a combo by slicing the man left and right, teleporting constantly to hit him in every direction achievable. As she finishes her combo, the Knight was already fully cured. "A non-God user" he pushes Lunaris aside and goes undeviating to Sigil again.

"Freeze." Yuki solidify and halts the Knight from his position, as Sigil tries to attack him. He slices him right at the heart, but he still screams and began to strike back by smashing the ice and grabbing his head. They were both in a stalemate, but the Knight heals once more. Without forewarning, Kaiser had created cannons and shoots it at the Knight without harming the Leader.

The Knight suddenly rose up, now with a red mist covering his whole armour. "Oh no…" Sigil broke a sweat as he saw the Knight's trump card. "EVERYONE, RETREAT!" He jumps in and slashes all of Kaiser's cannons immediately and grabbing Kaiser's arm to break it. He then gains the ability to teleport and appeared beside Cupa and slice off her two hands. He jumps with a furious scream towards Yuki, but she had prepared an ice barricade to fend him off. She tries to shoot him down with her sniper rifle, but the monster smashes into the ice block with one hand, and grab her in the head with his other hand. He jumps a much greater height this time, in hope to smash the Golem's cranium.

Maya had already started shooting the man from the earth, slicing off his focus. The man failed his attack as he drops Yuki back to the ground. Maya kept shooting more barrages of arrows, but he grabbed them all and started shooting back. Maya was surprised by this action, and couldn't react fast enough to block them.

Blood spilled to the ground. It wasn't Maya's though, but rather Sigil who had taken the arrows for her. He pulls them out immediately, as the Dark Knight waddles down from the sky. "I never expect to see that form again, Dark Knight. Or at least I wanted to see it when I end your life. Fine, I'll show you then, my trump card" Sigil moved into a position never seen before. He focuses all his might into the tip of his spear.

"ARGHHHHHHH" another ghastly shriek was made, before the Dark Knight expands his sword until it was as big as a tower, and run towards the Leader with no hesitation. A burst of light exploded behind the Knight, however, which stopped him from his advance. The enemy base had been destroyed by Aragon while he was still distracted.

"My trump card is to deceive and divert attention from the real attraction" the war was won by default, as the Knight looks at Sigil. "I will claim your head soon…USER OF THE JUSTICE SPEAR!" he turns back to a blob of black drop and fade away into the ground. All of the Rebel Army was practically demolished by one unit. Sigil, although winning the fight, was worried at the bigger picture.

"…the Dark Knight has been revived. We need to seek the Second King now"


	6. Chapter 6

"The Dark Knight, the same entity that had killed the First King, is now revived and under the order of the Protector Guardians" Sigil drops a sweat as he tries to remember all of the skills the Knight had shown. "The power to regenerate, performing acrobatics beyond our capability and that dreadful red form… this is a very dire situation" even Soren who had been watching from afar realized he couldn't take on such a powerful entity.

"We have to warn the King as soon as possible. If he is killed and the land is claimed by the enemy for three days, the Kingdom of Light will lose this war!" Soren contacts the councils immediately and ordered his troops to regroup. "How's everyone?" the whole team had been beaten up during the distraction mission, including Kaiser's broken arm and Cupa's hands still regenerating. "…we will leave for now then. Let's patch you guys up" Nightingale opens a portal and they all returned back to the base.

Sigil sat on his chair as he tries to doze through the night. Alas, the face of the Dark Knight kept coming back to haunt him. Yuki and Maya enter his office, and sat down with him. "That person… is it the same one?" Sigil nods immediately with Maya. The Dark Knight was part of the group of people who destroyed their great Village to rubbles in the past. "Don't worry, I will definitely end him when the time comes" Sigil's eyes were fierce, showing his true determination to bring justice to the monster. None of the girls have seen him this serious all their lives.

A few days had passed and the Hall of Light is full yet again. This time, the centre of attention was Sigil Sitirius, leader of the Liberating Troop. However due to rumours spread by Vincent, he is known by the public as a troublemaker and a barbarian, leading an army of dangerous individuals. The generals all were whispering already and guards were placed beside him to make sure he does not move. Sigil's leg was even shackled to the chair he was sitting in. "Well I'm certainly comfy with my position, thank you for giving me a warm welcome to my soon-to-be castle" Vincent's influence is much more renowned here, as he is considered many as a Hero and the best advisor of the King.

"Sigil Sitirius, what a fool you must be to have come here! I could easily make this meeting into your trial due to the crimes you've made" the Second King spoke to him with contempt voice. Even he is deceived by the Vincent's pretty words. Sigil, of course, just gives his poker smile. "Oh, I have helped you win so many battles, what a sin I must have made" "SILENCE!" everyone immediately became quiet, but Sigil laughs it off. "But listen to me, your Highness. I'm about to share you Intel that will save your life-" All the generals objected and started an uproar.

"WE CAN'T TRUST THIS LIAR AT ALL"

"HE THREATENS US AS HE IS RIGHT NOW"

"LET'S GET HIM NOW, KING"

Soren wanted to defend his insulted friend, but he couldn't disobey the King. Nobody was paying attention to Sigil at this point, all blinded with lies and for some, Vincent's bribery. Sigil knew how this meeting would've run down to begin with, and had made sure that none of the member followed him to the meeting, to avoid a massacre.

"Oh, how funny you humans are!" a tone of voice halts the conference followed with the most sinister laugh imaginable. A witch with purple highlights warps into the room, holding her staff between her legs while still fixing her hair and robe. "Where was I, oh yeah!" she then showed the black blob where the Dark Knight is incarcerated in. "It's a witch, she will put a curse on us all!" the jury ran off to safety with the presence of the woman.

"Our instructions are to kill the Second King at all cost. No hard feelings, but this will be it for him" all the officers assembled in front of the Second King, swearing to protect him from all kinds of attacks. _"Go, my vessel. Off with their heads!" _she screams in delight before dropping the black blob to the ground and releasing the Dark Knight once more. All of the men were baffled to see that the mythical warrior is actually real. No one had time to throw blames as they are about to fight the threat they were trying to learn about.

"….." a silent growl as the Dark Knight adjusts his hands. "The King…" he suddenly spoke with a gloomy tone. "I SENSE THE KING" His shout almost broke the glass windows, which made the backup squadron grab hold of the Second King to an escape route. While the officers try to block him off, it was useless as he jumps in and slaughters them with ease. Vincent witness the whole scene as his teammate asks for this help, but he ignored his pleads and walked away from the room.

Sigil gave out a sigh as he frees himself from the actually rather loose chain. He called in for Nightingale to find the King's location and teleport him there. She creates a portal, but then warns Sigil that the area she is bringing him to is apparently magic-proof, and that no spells will work.

"The King must've installed it to ensure his safety. I cannot help you from the inside of that room. You will be on your own, so take extra care" he jumps into the portal after listening to Nightingale's telepathy and is now at the front of the Throne room. A few guards tried to stop him for entering, but is pushed away easily by him. As Sigil opens the door, he is greeted to a room filled with gold ornaments and decorations, along with galleries and offerings all featuring the First King's achievements. At the edge was the Second King himself, sitting on the throne.

"Well, look who's hiding for his life" a few teases were made. The King was still too prideful to admit his false judgement, but did not fight back the insult Sigil gave. However, the Knight was still on the way trying to claim his life. "Do you have another route to escape on? You must get away from here at all cost" Sigil tries to convince him to get out of the room, but he refuses immediately. He wanted to stand his ground rather than hide like a coward. Although sounding foolish and selfish, the King was indeed quite courageous.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" screams were approaching the room at an eerie tempo, coming from different voices. Soon enough, the door creaked with the entrance of the Dark Knight, and his blood-infested blade. His breathing was heavy, but he didn't shift his attention from the Second King. "NOW, YOUR DOOM!" he leaps towards him to conclude the assassination, but was block off by Sigil. "THE USER OF THE JUSTICE SPEAR, I HAVE BEATEN YOUR TEAM BEFORE, NOW YOU WILL DIE…!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get to the part where I beat your ass" he swings his Spear towards the Knight and smashes his helmet, revealing a monster-like identity. Although he didn't die, his regeneration weren't nearly as effective as last time. "So your regenerative ability is sourced from magic" Sigil knew this information already, and thought that the null-magic area was a perfect battlefield.

"ARGHHHHH" he tries to attack Sigil, but he swiftly dodged all the combos. "Last time, I was merely distracting you. But this time, my mission is to bring justice. For my team as well as all the villagers you have killed that day!" Sigil begins to unleash his full potential and swings his spear hard. The monster tried to block it, but his weapon began to crack a bit. "Fire" Suddenly, the front of the Justice Spear turns into a shotgun and almost blew off the Dark Knight's Chestplate.

"Come on, try to entertain me" Sigil began shooting a few more shots before reverting his weapon back to a standard spear and striking the legs of the enemy. As the blood of the Knight spreads around, he lets out another one of his screams, before changing his form to the stained blood red version. His hand grab a hold of Sigil immediately, and drags him across the concrete floor before slamming his head to a statue and finishes the combo with a stab onto his stomach. He however stops as he realizes that he couldn't feel any flesh. To his surprise, Sigil had a hidden thick steel Chestplate absorbing the stab. He stands up and starts to shoot relentlessly again, until the point that all of the Knight's upper body armour has been smashed.

"I see your weakness!" the area where his heart should be is seen as an abyss, with a dark circular shape filling it. Sigil backs off far away and starts to touch the tip of his spear. "Alright then, I will make this quick" Sigil focuses with all his might as he is about to perform his signature technique. Normally Sigil would not reveal it so that no one would try to find a counter for it. However this time it is rational to use it.

"YOU…WILL DIE NOW" he forcefully forges his blade with another one on his back to form an Ōdachi, without the need to heat or any additional materials, just pure sheer force. It was the Dark Knight's other trump card, as he dashes in with demon speed. He swings it at a direction which Sigil could not avoid at all cost, but Sigil wasn't planning of moving anywhere.

"It's over for you" he does a very powerful overhand throw and sends the spear piercing through the Knight's chest. The powerful blow cancelled all of his attack, as his weapon fell to the ground. He tries to stand up again, but his body was immobilized.

[Judgement; Honour's End]

He chants as the Dark Knight slowly turns into stone, a statue to be exact. "Anyone who receives judgement from me when I use this technique will be turned into a statue to be remembered for millenniums to come" In the midst of death, the Knight stopped all his screaming and shrieking. His mouth was sealed, as tightly as his own fate. He takes his weapon one last time before turning to stone along with it. Sigil's name was crafted on his feet with the date and time of the death.

"Is it over?" the Second King finally comes out from the specially made barrier in the throne's range. Sigil, although finally happy that he gets to enact revenge for his comrades, was soon pale as he sees a figure behind the King. A fire blasted through the King's chest area, immediately making him drop to the ground.

"_WHOOPS, MY BAD" _the Witch's staff was still emitting smoke from the fresh spell she had casted. Sigil was dumbfounded on how she was able to cast the attack in this area. "You didn't really expect this toy barrier would be able to stop me, the greatest Witch in the world? Kehehehehehe!"

"Well then, my work here is done. You can keep that vessel of mine" she casts her own teleport portal. "Oh yeah, that man isn't the same man that destroyed your village, Sigil Sitirius. He is just a new experiment that started off this week. Ciao!" the dismay was intense as Sigil fails his mission. As the Witch leaves, he runs to the dying King in hopes to find an elixir in his inventory to cure him.

"It's…fine… Sigil Sitirius" he began to speak to him with a pale tone. "I'm not cut out to be a King anymore, it just isn't my place. I can't handle the pressure of inheriting the First King's greatness… I was the Vice Leader of his army, not a royalty at all. I had no idea on how to rule a kingdom this large"

"I blindly believe and agree with anything thrown to me, requests and demands to satisfy the people and the councils. In my head I wanted them to worship me the same way as they worship the First King, but instead I created a kingdom of propaganda where sins linger" he continued.

"I know… deep inside you are a boy with a golden heart, Sigil Sitirius… live on-" he made his last breath, but with an honest smile. "King…" Sigil didn't have time to say his remorse, as Vincent enters the room with a group of other generals. Knowing that they will try to attack him no matter what, Sigil scuttles away when they enter the room. The thrashed hallways were already an offense to them, but the corpse of their own King made all the soldiers fall in despair. "…the Second King is dead" Vincent makes his comment.

"However, during his last moments, he told me the killer was none other than the Rebel scum Sigil and his ally the Dark Knight. Sigil immediately backstabs him soon after, turning him into this hideous statue. He then coronate me as the rightful Third King and I have four witnesses to back me up" all of the high ranked generals are his closest subordinate, and agrees with this story Vincent smiles as he takes the golden crown of the King.

"Now we can do some real payback. Prepare the First King's deadliest secret weapon" the fabled weapon that was used to obliterate mountains, now used for vengeance in the hands of the fake Hero of Light. "After we convince the public, we will seek the Liberating Troop's base tomorrow, with the King no longer a hindrance to us"


	7. Chapter 7

With the forged evidence, undeniable witnesses and more bribery in the process, Vincent who was said to be the King's best advisor and his right hand man is now known as the Third King. After the coronation ended, he didn't waste any time and deployed his plan for dominance.

He started excluding all the genius commanders and generals from their duty, even threatening to execute those who oppose this order. This is to make sure no one can disturb his plan of vengeance.

Underneath the castle of Light is actually a weapon sealed by the First King, simply known as the King's Omen. Vincent knew of this story a long time ago, and had ask the Second King countless time to use it against the Protector Guardians. He had denied all the time, saying that it was too dangerous to be wield by a human. He looks at the tank-like object and smiles in delight.

"I will show that fool how to become a true King" Without hesitation, he powers up the machine only a King could activate, as it begins to descents to ground level. All the men were startled at the presence of the mega weapon that had been known to destroy the once almost indestructible Sky fortress. "We will find those Rebels and claim revenge for our fallen king!" Everyone cheered on as they advance towards the open field, marching to their target area.

It only took a few moments before Vincent reaches to a village in his own kingdom. The elders all told that they were not associated with the Liberating Army, but Vincent was not satisfied with his answer. Accusing that he is lying and hiding a member, he orders the army to search the whole village, barge in to every house and chasing the citizens out. One of them hesitated to leave as her baby was inside the house, but the soldier drove her away without the child.

When all the houses are check and ravaged an there were no Rebels to be found, they were all again forcefully pushed to the side of the village before Vincent powers up the huge tank's cannon and unleash a powerful blast that obliberated not only the village but a few mountains as well in the process.

"This village is now safe from the Rebels. They will be able to sleep peacefully tonight" Vincent rides away while the villagers were in disarray. The mother of the baby immediately start to weep as her newborn was still in that house.

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LEAVE AFTER DESTROYING OUR VILLAGE? HOW ARE WE GOING TO LIVE NOW" Vincent heard the man's question, but looked at him as if he was a nobody. "Kill him." A soldier pins him to the ground while another one swings his axe to cut the man's neck off.

"The village is a faraway place from the city. Even if news of me destroying this village spreads, I can simply make a story about their evildoings" Alas, Vincent's influence in the capital was too high until the point that everyone will believe in him. The status King empowers this fact even more.

"What a tyrant..." Yuki was scoping the whole situation from a very faraway location. She then requests to teleport back to the base and reports her findings to Sigil immediately.

"The Third King is an idiot if he really think he is able to find this place. It has been concealed with a magical barrier that makes it invisible from the naked eye" Sigil thinks about the situation in hand. "He, however, doesn't know this and will probably continously destroy villages to his liking"

Yuki continued to describe the King's Omen as an indestructible killing machine with range and blast radius far more superior than what their current technology could ever achieve. "As expected for the First King's legendary God weapon..."

"Even the Justice Spear would not be effective or even be able to deal damage onto that object" he knows that he cannot stop the weapon, and tries to think of a solution. "Unless..." he gave a smile as if he found the missing link. "Nightingale, contact Aila of the Protector Guardians for me immediately and offer a parley"

The portal was prepared for Sigil a few hours later. He was followed by no one else, as requested by the opposing party. He goes in and is warped to an Obsidian fortress with a high amount of technology coursing through its walls. From automated farming mechanisms to raising elevators, there were many spectacular inventions to marvel upon.

Sigil steps onto a platform before it raises upwards towards a room. A young, beautiful girl was already sitting on a chair ready for the discussion, wielding beside her a weapon having similar patterns with Sigil's Justice Spear.

"How do you fare, my beloved general of the Protectors" he walks towards the girl and kisses the tip of her fingers.

"Of course I'm the most beloved, you've kill all the generals you meet so far. Give me one reason not to slit your throat where you stand, traitor" she draws her weapon immediately without consent. Sigil laughs sarcastically as he asks her to let down her weapon.

"I see the Justice Rapier is still in one piece" he praises Aila, but she wasn't flattered. "I see YOU'RE still in one piece" she presses her statement, which Sigil gave a gesture showing how hurt his feeling was.

"Okay, let's get to the point. The newly coronated King? Rotten to the core. He's using the King's Omen to destroy his own villages and taking the lives of innocent people" he begins to explain the situation.

"I know all of this. I'm trying to evaluate why I should care. If he is destroying his own kingdom, the Protectors should be in rejoice over the victory of this war" Aila can't seem to find a reason to take on this problem.

"He wants to find the Liberating Troop's base, which is impossible to locate any time soon. He will, however, eventually shift his attention towards the Protectors and will launch a full-scale invasion"

"You know what he's capable of at this point, you can't deny that. He is now a threat to the whole world" Aila thought about the situation more deeply.

"May I ask another question? Why are you so concerned of this issue? You can simply hide from him and will never get caught in the mix" Sigil points his finger to the air as he looks at the girl with a smirk.

"I will one day rule this world and become the true King, so my people's lives are a priority!" Aila looks at him as if he's a brat ranting. "So what's this proposed plan you have in store, O King?" She gave a playful tone on the teasing part of the sentence.

"I know your squadron is given a specialty by your Queen to be able to act without asking her permission, as well as the legendary God weapon you have with you... the Creator's Hands which can be used to build any structures with a simple tap"

"I, Sigil Sitirius, propose a truce with the opposing party" he offers his hand to the lady. Aila wanted to shake his hand, but backs off for a second. "...you are still a traitor to my eyes, Sigil. A traitor to the whole Protectors. But seeing as this is a critical situation, I will reconsider just this once" she shakes his hand.

"I, Aila Sitirius, accepts the truce from the opposing party" she lets go of the hand immediately after. "Thank you for your utmost consideration, lil sis" he smiles as usual.

"This is simply what mother would have wanted, Sigil Sitirius" she still refuses to call Sigil her brother as she walks to a door and opens it. Three men fell down from the door, seemingly to have been eavedropping at the meeting.

"Wrazth, Kai and Alpha. What is the meaning of this?" She looked at the two who are still on the ground, while one was already standing up and wiping off the dust from his clothes.

"We heard about the meeting that you said you have been anticipating for a while now, and we thought we could sneak in to hear a bit of info!" One man immediately comes out clean and spill all he had.

"...these people are my most trusted accomplices. The two people on the floor just now are Kai and Alpha. They're my builders and redstone mechanics, or as Alpha wanted me to call it, Redstone Master" the two shakes hand with Sigil to show their respect.

"I see you've entrust them with the Creator's Hand" Sigil saw the two mystical gloves were equipped at Alpha and Kai's right hand. "And this is Wrazth. You probably heard of him before? He has been assigned to many assassination missions and taken numerous Kings down. And now he is my loyal follower" Sigil wanted to know how she have managed to do such a feat.

"Did you use your body to get him?" Aila kicks his brother's stomach as he makes that remark. "In any case, we will start preperations today and-" Sigil objects her sister's idea. "We can start tomorrow, Aila. For now, let's just do some ice-breaking" a portal suddenly appears on the bottom of their feet as all of them fell into it.

As Aila wakes up, she and her crew were now at the Rebel base, as she looks at the trees and natural vegetation blooming around her. "A rule of the Rebels is that even though we fight, we still try to enjoy life" Sigil begins to explain to Aila.

"Are you an idiot, we can't go and have fun while a war is raging across the land. Besides, we're just having a truce, I'm not joining this group" Aila was simply against that philosophy. "Why don't we stop thinking about the war right now, and just enjoy this small moment" as those words flew by, Aila sighs and just closes her eyes before lying down on the dirt.

"Isn't he as stubborn as always?" Maya welcomes the lady and her bunch. Aila immediately stands up when she saw her. "Maya, is that you? Wow, its been forever!" Normally, Aila would immediately pin her down for arrest. But remembering the whole thing Sigil said, she resisted the idea. "Say, did my brother try to molest you while I wasn't here? He better not be taking advantage just because you're his childhood friend" the idea made Maya's face red, but she shook her head. "Didn't you have a thing for my brother as well back then-" she draws out her axe and readies to slash Aila where she stood.

"Now now you two, don't fight!" Yuki comes in from the middle to stop the conflict. Without warning, Aila hugs her family's guardian in the past. "Yuki, you've here all this time... I thought you died back at the village"

"Well I would've died if not for your brother's protection. Then I returned back to the snowy mountains to recover all of my life essence while you and Sigil were in the Protectors" Aila was crying a bit before she wipes off her tears. "Now then, what wad the fighting just now all about?" She made a mother-like tone just like back then, which both Aila and Maya laugh.

"Maya has been stealing my bread again, but this time it's the last straw!" Aila played along with the act. "Well then, there's only one way to settle this feud once and for all!" Maya challenges her to a Snowball War, a free-for-all snow battle until the opponent is covered in completely wrecked by snowballs. Yuki prepares the battlefield immediately and they battle off.

"Guys, I think I've turn nuts, or this place is cursed by a warlock or something..." Kai was terrified with the sight of the usually disciplined and humble Leader now just an ordinary girl goofing around.

"I think I'm in heaven, cause I just saw an angel..." Alpha shifted all his attention onto the beautiful Snow Golem, which Kai began to panic onto as well.

"Wrazth, are you seeing all of this or am I hallucinating?" Wrazth was already cornered by the Spider Sisters, who are apparently big fans of him. "I heard you killed the Orc King with his own hair, is that true?" Aria looked excited as Wrazth simply nodded. "You have to teach us a bit of your techniques as a fellow assassin!" Usually no one would ask Wrazth to teach them anything. Hearing the request warmed his heart a bit, as he nods yet again. "YAY, LET'S GO!"

"GUYS, WE'VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR TEN MINUTES, WHY IS EVERYTHING HAPPENING SO FAST" Kai began to shoot out salt from his bag to try to expel the curse of the place. He was beyond scared straight


End file.
